newxmen_rpfandomcom-20200216-history
Jean Grey
"QUOTE" Personality Jean is a compassionate, sweet, albeit socially awkward young mutant with the power of telekinesis. Eager to control the abilities that have always set her apart, she has eagerly joined up with fellow mutants at the Xavier Institute Shy, guarded and more than a little awkward, Jean is an introverted teen who has struggled to find her place in the world. Seperated by her peers thanks to her strange talents, Jean has always lived on an island of her own and has never had many friends. This is not, however, from a lack of effort. While guarded on the surface, Jean's compassionate heart and lonely nature mean that she can't keep people out for long. Typically considered a loner, weirdo and geek, she is desperate to find friends, acceptance and a home which she can finally call her own. Possessing a heart of gold and no small amount of courage, Jean is something of a surprising--if not reluctant--hero. Though terrified by her abilities and the harm she can come to at the hands of those who despise her, she is nevertheless willing to stand up for others; even putting herself at risk in the process. While its clear she would stand up for almost anybody, she is especially defensive of other mutants as was seen when she came to Jonathon's rescue in episode one. While this big heart is readily apparent to those who know Jean, her guarded nature sometimes makes it difficult for others to really get to know her. Owing to years of abuse at the hands of her peers, Jean is terrified of being either hurt of rejected. While desperate to make friends and find acceptance, she is also quick to close herself off or shutdown if she perceives that she is being teased. To those whom she does open up to, however, they are quick to see a sweet, talkative and surprisingly goofy side of her. Passionate and full of life, she has quickly begun to find her place at Xavier's Institute amongst her fellow mutants. History Jean Grey was born on June 23rd, 1997 to John and Elaine Grey in Santa Monica, California. Under unknown circumstances, Jean's parents were killed during the initial onset of her powers and Jean was put into foster care from an early point. Growing up in the foster care system wasn't easy for Jean; especially as a mutant. Though she had possessed her abilities for as long as she could remember, her difficulty in controlling them was a considerable problem for her. Whenever she was scared, upset or angry, furniture shook, windows broke and walls cracked. While she also believed for a time that the cacophony of voices and whispers she heard at various times was normal, she quickly became aware of the fact that this wasn't the case. Both of these points made it considerably difficult for Jean to make or keep friends. When her peers weren't terrified of her, they were usually tormenting her and she was frequently the victim of beatings and verbal abuse. Though she was constantly moved from home to home, this never seemed to change. In order to escape her torturers, Jean learned to delve into the world of books from an early age; often sneaking away to the library or the safety of a quiet closet to read. While her home, school and caregivers were constantly changing, there were several, stable factors in Jean's life. The most primary of which was a strange dream she has had ever since she was small involving a phoenix hunting for her. Strangely, these dreams seemed to always correlate with times of either extreme stress or points where she had not used her abilities for some time. Another factor was her powers. Though Jean tried desperately to will her abilities away or at least make them invisible to those around her, they were never far from her reach; capable of turning every small, fleeting moment of happiness for Jean to utter dissaray. In spite of several relatively minor displays of talent, Jean did at least manage to keep her powers from harming others: at least until she was sixteen. Cornered and attacked by a group of boys attempting serious bodily harm, Jean's mind fought back and she unintentionally caused their brains to hemmorage. Though the boys didn't die, they were put into comas and sent to the hospital where they remained for many months. Unable to conceal the true nature of her abilities any longer, Jean was officially labeled as a mutant. As this would normally have destroyed anyone's chances of being adopted, Jean was stunned almost to the point of disbelief when she discovered that she was being sent to live with a couple interested in adopting her. While Jean initially settled into her new life almost seamlessly, it didn't take long for her powers to once again manifest; this time destroying a small downtown area and nearly killing her new boyfriend. When she eventually came to some six months later at the Santa Barbara Mental Hospital, she was certain that her life was over. Little did she know, however, the extent to which her journey was just beginning; specifically with the introduction of a not so teacherly Professor Xavier and an offer too tempting to resist. Notable Accomplishments -Met Professor Charles Xavier and Eric Lenscher (S01E01) -Met Raven, Iceman, Beast, Toad and Cyclops (S01E01) -Fought against The Friends of Humanity (S01E01) -Moved to the Xavier Institute (S01E01) Notable Victories A bullet-point list of notable victories goes here. Relationships with Others Powers and Abilities A bullet-point list of the character's powers and mundane training goes here. Paraphernelia Do they have any cool gear? Equipment Any signature or specialized equipment or weapons go here. Weaknesses What are the character's weaknesses? This applies to personality flaws as well as psychological conditions or physical weaknesses (like Axiomite). Notes Any interesting notes go here, in bullet-point. ALWAYS list the play-by actor. Trivia -Is an avid artist who keeps a sketchbook with her at all times. -Loves Broadway and has always dreamed of going; favorite play is a tie between Cats, Wicked and The Lion King -While she will read anything she can get her hands on, Jean seems to especially enjoy classic fairy tales and fantasy. -Favorite color is blue -Is a self described Hufflepuff -Has always been afraid of the dark -Is a vegetarian -Favorite movie is a three way tie between Labyrinth, The Princess Bride and Star Wars.